Rogues' Gallery
At the Arkham Asylum, some detainees occur during a play. James Gordon became head of the guards with the rank of Officer attends the representation while the nurse Dorothy Duncan breath the aftershocks. Elsewhere in the city, Selina Kyle takes shelter from the rain, Harvey Bullock reads a newspaper police headquarters, Renee Montoya and Barbara Kean shares same bed. Suddenly, one of the prisoners get angry and hit another inmate to death. The alarm is triggered while Gordon attempts to control the madman. To care, the Director and Dr. Gerry Lang finds Gordon and Duncan and soap goes to the officer, threatened to demote him if he fails to keep order. A few minutes later, Gordon was joined by Dr. Leslie Thompkins. During the treatments, she admits recognize the famous inspector. She usually works in the Women's Wing but comes here occasionally as reinforcements. In an alley of the city, Selina discovers Ivy Pepper patient in a carton. It leads to a safe refuge of his knowledge, in this case the apartment Barbara Kean, unoccupied. Docks, Oswald Cobblepot accompanied by his henchman Gabe, tries to extort marine taxed by Sal Maroni. But they called the police and the Penguin pass a bad time. At the Arkham Asylum Gordon makes a round and discovers the patient Robert Jones aka Frogman frozen. Dr. Leslie Thompkins auscultates Robert Jones and diagnostic violent therapy with electroshocks. The patient grilled brain. The Director Gerry Lang arrives and accuses the incompetence of Gordon but blames understaffing. The Director then gives him a few days to settle the case. It's about finding the person responsible for this electric attack. James then asks Steven Wenger, guard, about the loss of its key during the altercation in the theatrical performance. In town, the Fish Mooney's, Jimmy Saviano and Janacek Turski discuttent with Fish Mooney the murder of Bannion. Butch Gilzean is present. They are preparing a decisive attack against the Don and end up behind Mooney against the heart. On asylum, Gordon asks the prisoner 5075 Jack Gruber about the theft of keys during the riot initiated by Frogman. It continues with the examination of all detainees present that night, sometimes without much result. In his hideout for a night, Selina takes the air on the balcony. At the club, Fish Mooney refers to Saviano as the problem and asks Butch to meet him for the reason. On asylum, someone prepares a power base to experience the detainee Royston. In his office, dozing but Gordon awakened by blows against a grid. Lobotomized by experience, Royston is only a shadow of himself. In the morning, Leslie Thompkins tries to examine and see a identical to the one on Frogman, but perfected. Gordon asks him to stay in shelters in the women wing but she refuses. Gordon Lang then tries to reason but he refuses to call the police. Renee Montoya brings breakfast to Barbara Kean, began a discussion on their future and Barbara wins before the hesitations of his companion. On asylum, Harvey Bullock comes to visit his former partner. He took the opportunity to train at the central police Gerry Lang for more information. To Docks, Butch Gilzean discreetly meeting Jimmy Saviano. They remember their childhood and the good old days. Saviano tries to return Gilzean with friendly and brotherly arguments. He promises Mooney affairs if he joined. Butch will think about it. In DPCG, Cobblepot is enclosed and asks in vain with Bullock. At the club, Fish Mooney finds Butch makes its report. He said work on the conversion of Saviano but it takes time. THE DPCG, Bullock questioned Lang about electric shocks to condition behavior. Lang mentions Blue Sky as a laboratory doing so but it opposes. He did no such practice in his asylum. On asylum, Gordon peel records and falls on shots of archive in basement asylum. The nurse Dorothy Duncan reports that the basement is closed for 10 years due to a leak chemicals. In DPCG, Lang ensures that no staff member could not have done that. Gordon Duncan leads to the entrance of the basement when Thompkins surprises. But the nurse is strange and Gordon wants to be alone with her. When she escapes, he asks containment. He then receives a call from Bullock who reveals the truth. Duncan is not part of the staff, but is held. The latter took the opportunity to release all patients in the corridors of asylum. However, Jack Gruber does not leave his cell. During the riot, Duncan is trampled. James then proceeds to bring order to protect Leslie sick. In the evening, Barbara Kean calls to the apartment and fell on Ivy Pepper. She pretends to be his mistress. In the office of Captain Sarah Essen, Bullock made his report. Dorothy Duncan is in the morgue. The Scientific Brigade inspects the basement of Arkham in search of his den. Downstairs Sal Maroni comes Oswald Cobblepot release. It is dissatisfied with his racket additional attempt on fishermen. Then he ordered the inspector Alvarez to release him. In the office in Essen, full dinner, a man of scientific Brigade provides a report to the captain and two policemen. Dorothy Duncan also injured by electrodes on both sides of the head, old wounds about a month. This makes it of another victim. On asylum, the detainee Aaron Danzig opens the gates with keys and kills a guard. Jack Gruber follows him and congratulate him. then they hurt mortally Gerry Lang. Upon the arrival of Gordon and Bullock, Lang is still alive but manages to expose the head before dying. Gordon then in the hands of the director a letter Gruber summarizing its actions. In the morning, James returned to the apartment and falls on the tracks left by the two young gin. To dock, Saviano and Gilzean meet again and fall agree. Butch must betray Mooney. He then confesses a youth treason, quickly forgiven by the other ugly and Gilzean runs by surprise Saviano.